


It is illogical

by Ria_annie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_annie/pseuds/Ria_annie
Summary: It was illogical to go against the grain; it was illogical to ask for a human’s hand in marriage. To have a relationship with a Terran is forbidden. However, to him, it was worth it.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Kudos: 26





	It is illogical

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my drafts for so long and here it is. I think the mirror world is way more fun and there is so much to do with it. I hope you'll enjoy this.

It was illogical to go against the grain; it was illogical to ask for a human’s hand in marriage. To have a relationship with a Terran is forbidden. However, to him, it was worth it. 

Sarek had seen Amanda Grayson three times at official Terran events. She always stole the show away from everyone with her beautiful laugh. He had fallen victim to her smile and wanted to make it his. 

Tonight was no different. 

Amanda Grayson wore a silky deep maroon dress that was off the shoulders with a deep neckline that held onto her figure with a cut up the thigh. Her dark brown hair was down curled and seemed to lay flawlessly on her shoulders. She saw the Vulcan ambassador staring at her, and she ignored him. If he wanted to talk to her, then he would have to make the first move. Vulcan’s were not to be trusted, but here she was thinking about his green eyes while these other men tried to get her attention.

She had seen him before, at least three times in person and multiple times on the broadcasts. They lined this man up to become the governor of his planet for the Empire after his father dies. However, Vulcans lived for way too long and that wait is not ideal. But every time she saw him, it felt as if her world stilled. Amanda wanted to say hello but she could not risk the mess up. She may be a skilled translator but only for the native Terran language and she worked with children, young children. Why would he want anything to do with that? Maybe because her parents are high ranking, but that is not enough to cause a Vulcan to steal glances. 

‘If he doesn’t walk over here and say hello- I will lose my mind,’ she thought, watching him discuss something with his aid. She was curious about a lot of things, to the point her topics made her blush. 

When he finally walked towards, the blush had only grown. She was now officially prey in this weird game of theirs. 

They both signed their life away when he said hello and she gave him the attention everyone else wanted from her.

It was scandalous. Her deep brown eyes changed the universe. Every thought he had was illogical and emotionally driven. He would have to meditate tonight to find his perfect balance. 

If he could, he would have mind-meld her and took her home to make her his. 

This was only the beginning. 

Sarek thought through his actions and led many people to believe that she and he had a friendship. Nothing more. An unlikely duo, but some took it as a sign of making Vulcan more welcomed into the empire, while others saw a blood traitor. 

They played a game where they made people believe they did not talk outside of these gatherings. If you were to hear them talking, you would only hear topics that suggested nothing else. They discussed politics and Amanda even talked about another man to him, truly leading others to believe she was leading this poor alien on. 

However, that was not the case. Two nights after their first meeting, she met him at the Golden Gate Park. There they discussed their respective lives and what they wanted in life. He felt safe with her, and she felt as if he would protect her to the ends of the empire. 

It was after their second meeting. She came upon a dark secret. That Vulcans were touch telepaths. 

“Wait, you are telling me you can read my mind, right now?” The blush on her face was exotic to him. She looked away, trying to clear her thoughts and keep down troubling emotions. 

“No, unless we are touching, and then I prefer to ignore your thoughts as they are yours alone. However, you have a tendency to scream them,” he started noticing how her outfit tonight would never be allowed on Vulcan. Her outfits during their meetings were never formal but comforting. She wore soft black tight pants, and a cropped sweater, while he wore traditional Vulcan robes, it was an interesting sight. Amanda wanted to feel the touch of his mind again and would go home thinking about plans on how to experience it again. 

However, weeks passed as they called him back to Vulcan, and she thought he forgot about her.

Until she got a message from him about how his bondmate had disappeared. 

It was not long till she invited him in the middle of the night to her room. She waited for him and let him through her window. Even though he was 64 and she was 24, they acted as if they were teenagers. Their relationship was forbidden, and they wanted to avoid repercussions for as long as they could. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked sitting on her bed looking at her with the slightest smirk. 

“Y-yes.” Amanda was in her room with an alien who could clearly kill her if he wanted to. She was only in black high waisted shorts and a lace tank top where you could clearly see she was not wearing a bra or anything underneath. The only light in her room was from the moon, and it allowed her to see the slight green blush that spread across his face to his pointed ears. 

‘At least I am not the only one nervous,’ she thought, sitting more upon her knees wanting to touch his hands as she did accidentally at the park. Since that meeting at the park where she grabbed his hand when she tripped over a tree branch, she has not stopped thinking about the electric feeling. 

Sarek’s lack of control was starting to get to him, he could smell her arousal and logically taking advantage of how she could not see as well as he could in the dark. 

“If you agree to this you may be shunned from your own people,” he whispered deeply and he could see her shake with excitement. It was only logical that he enjoys this. He would kill for her. She moved closer to him and her hands touched his thighs looking him dead in the eyes, 

“Please. I want this.” 

That is when every wall he had built up fell. This human woman changed everything for him. 

Impatiently she grabbed his face and kissed him not knowing what exactly she was doing to him. Before she knew it he had her pinned to her bed arms pinned above her and she could feel that numbing electric feeling. He had to have her now. 

Sarek had her and there was no way she was going to go anywhere. He followed her human way of kissing and let go of her hands. He used one hand to keep himself from crushing her but the other one pulled her hair as he kissed her neck. She let out a quiet moan that made him question the control of all emotions. He wanted to hear more. 

Sitting up between her legs, he pulled off her tank top and immediately kissed her breast while one of his hands lightly grasped at the other one. He bites down gently on her nipple, earning a moan and a slight buck of her hips. He moves to the other one and bites her but instead of his hand going to her breast, it moves south. 

He feels through her shorts that she had nothing underneath them as they are soaked. She whines softly as he presses with two fingers looking up at him, with slight fear. Again he could kill her right now and basic education keeps telling her he will. 

“Now can you be quiet or are we going to have to stop?” he asked her, raising an eyebrow. She did live with family and clearly, at this point, he knew she would… be a screamer as his human aids put it. 

She nods a yes biting her lip pressing her hips into his hand. He removed his hand drawing a dangerous look from her. He was messing with her and she did not take kindly to that.  
Amanda sat up and if looks could kill he would be dead. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled herself into his lap. Kissing him grinding softly into his lap earning a slight growl from him. She pulled away smirking,

“Is everything alright, Ambassador?”

He nodded a yes trying to keep control. He wanted to claim her. Find what makes her scream. Sarek took off his shirt and she worked on his pants. Before he knew it she had him in her hands. 

She kneels before her bed and looks at him looking up with her dark brown eyes as she takes him into her mouth. Sarek repressed a moan as he felt the heat and grabbed her hair pulling slightly. Amanda moaned as she took more of him in her mouth. Feeling each ridge with her tongue till she had him fully. He slightly thrust into her mouth and let her find a rhythm that suited her. 

Amanda felt proud knowing that she had a Vulcan under her control and looked up at the poor man trying not to moan. His breathing got deeper and out of control when he told her was going to cum. She took it all and swallowed him, looking up at him pulling away wiping her mouth with her hand. The proud Vulcan Ambassador was a green-faced mess and he grabbed her arm and threw her onto the bed. She yelped when he ripped her shorts off her, “Hey! Those we-” 

She moaned when he inserted a finger into her feeling how warm and wet she was. He watched her with a raised eyebrow and he added another finger, “You were saying?” 

Amanda rolled her eyes at him as she moaned into her hand, throwing her head back when his thumb brushed against her clit. He brought her to the edge and kissed her to cover her small scream. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued with his fingers adding a third at some point. 

When he removed his fingers she was a panting mess and he brought his fingers for him to taste, “Humans have a curious taste to them.”

She whined softly looking up at him, “I-i want you.” 

Sarek took his lok and lined it up with her core and slowly inserted it into her. Amanda tensed against him holding onto him for dear life. She moaned into his shoulder as he took her all the way. Slight tears came to her eyes as he stretched her as his breathing hitch in her ear. Time seemed to stop for that second. When he moved slightly she let out a moan, “Sarek.”  
That’s all it took. 

Sarek grabbed her and brought his hand to the side of her face. Touching those key points and allowing his mental walls down. He started a mind-meld with her and he felt her pleasure and pain. She felt all of the emotions he has repressed being brought to the surface. That was it. Their fate was sealed. 

Sarek ended the meld as it felt like a drug, all of her emotions open like a book for him to read. She looked up at him whimpering slightly as they were both frozen trying to come down from the high. When he moved, she bucked up against him wrapping her legs around his waist. He grabbed her one leg thrusting aggressively into her watching her reaction. Amanda’s leg shook and she bites into her hand trying to cover her moans. He grabbed her hand, ‘I want to hear from you.’ She gasped at hearing him in her head and pulled him closer. 

Unable to control himself, he bites her where her shoulder and neck meet, claiming her. She whined his name again which only made him more aggressive. He could feel her climax coming and he placed his hand on her neck. She whimpered and moaned struggling against his hand. Complete trust ran through their small bond. His other hand found her hand and held it as she came. 

He let go of her neck and held her close hearing her breathing in his ear. The soft whimpers of her coming down and the temple of her legs brought him to the edge. He squeezed her hand and he kissed the bite on her shoulder. 

Amanda curled against him as he laid next to her not wanting him to leave. She fell asleep holding onto him and he could feel the hum of her mind. He wanted a full bond now but he had to wait. Sarek knew from their bond she would never betray him. He will take her to Vulcan and keep her safe.


End file.
